The trouble with triangles
by Len's Fiancee
Summary: A new girl at benedict high falls for two boys. A cold boy and a boy with soft sea blue eyes
1. Introduction

I.L.T.G: I don't own. As if it wasn't obvious. (Cries.)  
  
////////////*****************//////////////////*********  
  
The trouble with triangles.  
  
Summary: Two boys both fall for the same girl. Which one will she choose? One boy's mother refuses, the other boy has another girl in his heart.  
  
Introduction!  
  
Characters:  
  
Team name: Breaker four. [The Blade Breakers don't have their original personality's, so bare with me.] They consist of Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray. They don't care about anyone but themselves and each other. They make everyone they hate and Kelly's life a misery.  
  
* Name: Tyson Granger. Age: 16. Hair: Mid-night blue, kept in a loose ponytail. Eyes: Blue. Race: Japanese.  
  
Tyson is the hotheaded loner of the Breaker four. He hates to admit that he finds Kelly kind of attractive. He shoves this off, by calling her ugly and other names. He also absolutely hates his sister, Hilary, and tells her if she mentions they're related he'll do something bad to her, like kill her. Tyson is the first richest kid in Benedict high. He can afford to have a home tutor, but goes to school, to annoy the other pupils and most of the teachers.  
  
* Name: Ray Kon. Age: 17. Hair: Black, tied in long ponytail. Eyes: Golden. Race: Chinese.  
  
Ray is the glutton of the Breaker four. He's also rather cold, but not as much as Tyson. He has a crush on Holly, the school's cheerleader/gymnastic. Ray is the fourth richest kid in Benedict high. When he's not sleeping or hanging around the gym, Ray can be found in the school's cafeteria, eating away. He enjoys annoying teachers and it is said that one year, the Breaker four made six supply teachers quit.  
  
* Name: Kai Hiwatari. Age: 17. Hair: Light blue bangs with darker blue at the back. Eyes: Crimson red. Race: Russian.  
  
Kai is the laid back one on the Breaker four. He's also a bit of a playboy, I said a bit, people. He admires Kelly and how she's the only one to stand up to the Breaker four. Kai is the second richest kid in Benedict high. If he isn't annoying pupils with Tyson, then he's flirting with the girls, popular girls of course. He dates about half, then forgets about them. Kai knows that Tyson is in love with Kelly and tells him to ask her out, because she was the only one who dared to stand up to them.  
  
* Name: Max Tate. Age: 16. Hair: Pure Blond, kept loosely. Eyes: Sea blue. Race: American.  
  
Max is the quiet one on the Breaker four. He doesn't want to admit it, but he has a crush on Kelly, but his hearts already taken, for an American girl named Sakura. His mom and dad own a very big business. Max is the third richest kid in Benedict High. He has trouble deciding which girl his heart has fallen for, Sakura or Kelly. Kelly says he should ask Sakura out, or he might loose her.  
  
* Name: Kelly Evans. Age: 16. Hair: Short blonde, usually in two pigtails. Eyes: Blue. Birthday: January 21st. Race: British/Japanese.  
  
Kelly may be British, but she doesn't have an accent. She grew up in England all her life, until the 'Granger Company,' offered her mom and dad a job. She might not be pretty, but some boys think she's sweet, properly because she's so shy. Kelly enjoys writing, shopping, hanging with friends and using her camcorder. Her family aren't rich and they would like her to marry a rich man and live a comfortable life.  
  
* Name: Kenny. Age: 15. Hair: Light Brown, covering his eyes. Eyes: Wears huge Glasses. But has brown eyes. Race: Japanese.  
  
Kenny is one of the pupils that the Breaker four hates, properly since he's kind of a geek. The only friend's he has are his computer club, gang. Kelly did make friends with him, after the Breaker four were teasing him. Now, he does everything he can for Kelly, because he has a crush on her.  
  
* Name: Hilary. Age: 14. Hair: Dark brown, really messy. Eyes: Chocolate brown. Race: Canadian.  
  
Hilary's the type, that you wouldn't want to hang around with, unless, your not bothered about popularity. She has no friends, except, Kelly, who saves her from the Breaker four, who was treating her really badly. Now, Hilary tries to follow Kelly everywhere, fortunately, Kelly's in the Breaker four classes and Hilary isn't. Hilary tells Kelly that Tyson is her brother, and that she can't tell anyone, because he might kill her.  
  
///////////*********************///////////////*****************  
  
I.L.T.G: Their the characters you will have to know, there might be more later, I'm not sure yet. Well, bye. 


	2. Arrival

I.L.T.G: This is a Tyson/Kelly/Max love triangle. Anyway, I do not own beyblade, only Kelly, her mom and her dad.  
  
*************************************  
  
The trouble with triangles.  
  
Chapter one: Arrival.  
  
By: IloveTysonGranger.  
  
A red, well-used car was parked outside a blue, slightly ruined house. A girl about fifteen, stepped out of the house. She sighed sadly. "Come on, Kelly. We have to beat the traffic and make it to the airport," her father shouted. Her mother came out of the house, carrying a box. "Mom, do we have to move. I've lived here ever since I was born," asked Kelly. "Now Kelly. Your father and I have been offered a wonderful job at the 'Granger's company.' It's a real honour that they asked. And besides, you'll be able to go to a good school and perhaps meet a boy you'll like. Now, get in the car," smiled her mom, pushing Kelly inside the car. Her parents got in the car, and they sped away. Kelly looked out the window and sighed, 'Yeah right. What kind of guy would full for me.'  
  
In Benedict high, a blond haired boy stared out of the classroom's window. Suddenly, a raven-haired boy entered the classroom. "Max? You're here early," smiled the raven-haired boy. "I thought I'd get an early start to the day. So, what are you doing here, Ray?" asked Max. "The guys and I were worried about you," answered Ray. Max looked at his golden-eyed friend and asked, "Why?" "We went around to call for you, and you weren't there. Which is odd, because you normally sleep in," explained Ray. "I just had a strange dream, that's all," sighed Max, looking back out the window. "With that face, I have to say, about a family member," said Ray, sitting down in front of Max. "A girl," answered Max. Ray was about to say something when two boys entered the classroom. One boy had midnight blue hair and the other boy had two tone blue hair. "Here you are, Max," smiled Kai. "He had a strange dream about a girl," teased Ray. "Oh, was it Sakura?" asked Tyson. Max shrugged.  
  
Just then, a boy with brown hair and glasses walked into the classroom. He sweated nervelessly and said, "morning Breaker four." The four boys ignored him, and the teacher walked in. 'Oh great, first period with the Breaker four,' she thought. The head teacher popped his head around the door. "Excuse me, miss Carter. But you have a new student coming. They won't be hear till third period," he said. "Alright, another kid to annoy. I wonder what he's like," smirked Tyson. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Tyson. But he's a she," started the head teacher. The boys were glaring daggers at him, so he quickly left.  
  
The teacher left to get more information on the new girl. Tyson walked up to the brown haired kid and asked him," So Kenny, have you finished the homework I told you to do?" "Tyson. Why didn't you do it yourself," asked Max. "I was busy. With the newest race cars," said Tyson. Kenny then handed Tyson some papers. The rest of the pupils came in the classroom and the lesson began.  
  
At one of England's airports, Kelly was busy buying a magazine. One caught her eye, it had four boys on, and they were smirking. 'Benedict High. Breaker four rule the school,' read Kelly. She paid for the magazine and left to find her parents. They were drinking tea in the café. "Hey mom, what's my new high school called?" asked Kelly. "Benedict High. Why?" asked her mom. Kelly showed her mom the magazine. "They all look pretty cute," smiled her mom. "Yeah right. You know what these magazines are like. They change the pictures," sighed Kelly. "Oh Kelly. Don't be so negative all the time. Just think, you could fall in love with one of those boys," her father said. Kelly closed her eyes, thinking of her last boyfriend. He let her down, big time.  
  
Flashback. 2 years ago.  
  
Kelly was in her bedroom writing a story, when her phone began ringing. [Her tune is the Simpson's theme song.] "Hello, who's speaking?" "Kelly, it's Mariah. Davis has just had an accident, he's at the hospital." "What? How?" "He was involved in a car crash. Luckily, Chelsea was at the scene and called for an ambulance." "Thanks for letting me know Mariah." They hung up.  
  
Kelly had made it to the hospital, where she ran to the reception desk. "Where's Davis Avalon's room?" asked Kelly. "You must be his girlfriend," said the receptionist. Kelly nodded. "Follow me, I'll take you there." Kelly made it to his room, where she saw Chelsea in there. The next scene broke Kelly's heart. Davis pulled Chelsea close to him, and kissed her on the lips. Kelly had tears running down her cheeks, and she went in the door. "You, selfish pig!" shouted Kelly. "Kelly,. I.." started Davis. "Save it. You know, keep her! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" The nurse came in and put her arms around Kelly. "Don't worry, I'm leaving! Oh and Chelsea, his mom isn't happy with him having girlfriends," shouted Kelly.  
  
Kelly ran out the hospital and stopped outside where she cried her heart out. People were looking at her, with pity. One person said, "Her loved one must of died!"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
'Something did die back then. My trust of the opposite sex. From now on, I'm staying single,' thought Kelly. Her father broke her thoughts, "Hey! That's Tyson Granger!" "Who's Tyson Granger?" asked Kelly. Kelly's mother took the magazine from her husband. "Tyson's the son and Grandson of our bosses." Kelly took the magazine back and looked at Tyson's picture. 'He is kind of cute. AHHHH! I swore that I'd never think that way about boys again,' Kelly thought. {The plane to Japan is now boarding passengers.} "Come on, that's us," her father said, finishing his tea.  
  
Back at Benedict high, the school had finished for lunch. "What's next?" asked Tyson. "I swear Tyson. Would you stop losing your flipping timetable? We have Geography, and then I have Maths. Which means you must have R.E, " answered Ray. "Have you seen Kai and Max?" asked Tyson. "Yeah. Max has gone to the library and Kai's sitting with his latest girlfriends," smiled Ray, pointing to a table with a bunch of girls around it. Tyson and Ray sweat dropped.  
  
"Did you hear about the new girl that's coming? They say she's shy and poor," said a boy. "Compared to Breaker four, were all poor," said another boy. "My cousin says she's sweet. How the hell can she be sweet?" asked the first voice. "Maybe she tastes sweet," joked Tyson. "Anyway, leave it to Breaker four to see how 'sweet' she is," said Ray. Tyson nodded. A brown haired girl walked past the Breaker four and Tyson tripped her up. The whole cafeteria began laughing.  
  
Kelly saw what Tyson did and rushed over to help the girl up. "Here, can I help you up," asked Kelly. The girl ran off. Kelly turned to Tyson and shouted, "What's your problem?" The pupils gasped. Tyson walked up to Kelly, placed his hand under her chin and said, "You must be the new girl. Otherwise you wouldn't have done that. I'll let you off, but next time we won't be so forgiven." Tyson, Ray and Kai went out of the cafeteria. "JERK!" shouted Kelly.  
  
"Well, she isn't that sweet. No one has ever called a Breaker four a jerk," said Ray. "Hey, she's new. We'll give her one more chance, after that she gets it," said Tyson. The same brown haired girl came running out of the girl's bathroom, she bumped into Tyson and fell down. "Uh, sorry," she cried. "What have I told you about talking to me," shouted Tyson. He went to slap her but Kelly cried out, "Hey! Don't even think about it, jerk!"  
  
"Why don't you just mind your own business, kid," said Kai. "Because what I've seen of the Breaker four, you lot are total jerks. Mind you, I haven't met all of you yet, where's the last one?" asked Kelly. Tyson walked over to her and said, "Why don't you watch your tongue. I said you had one more chance and you blew it. People with common sense don't mess with us!" "What are you going to do? Tell your mom and dads?" joked Kelly. The three boys cornered her. Kelly remained clam; she wasn't scared of them, at least not yet. "You've got spunk kid. But beware, we're out to get you now," smirked Tyson. They turned on their heals and left.  
  
Kelly sighed heavily. "Thanks," smiled the brown haired girl. "No problem. They needed to be told anyway. By the way, my names Kelly," smiled Kelly. The girl blinked. 'How can she be so calm, when the Breaker four have just told her to watch out,' she thought. "My names Hilary," the girl smiled back. "So, what are the jerks names?" asked Kelly. "The one with two tone blue hair is Kai, the raven-haired one is Ray and.the one you stood up to is.." started Hilary. "Is Tyson Granger, right," said Kelly. "Erm, yeah. How did you know?" asked Hilary. "I read one of their magazines," answered Kelly.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang. "What class are you in, Hilary?" asked Kelly. "History," answered Hilary. "I've got Geography. Do you want to meet after school?" smiled Kelly. "Erm, yeah sure," smiled Hilary. The two girls headed towards their classrooms.  
  
Once Kelly got outside the classroom, she heard, "Now class, sit down. Before I start the lesson, we have a new student. Now, I want you to make her feel welcomed. Kelly, come in." "Oh, I'll make her feel welcomed. Breaker four style," smirked Tyson. "Jerk," whispered Kelly. Just then, she saw a blond haired boy with soft sea blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Whoa. Cute. Cute eyes. But, damn, Breaker four,' thought Kelly.  
  
"Kelly, why don't you sit in front of Tyson," said Miss Carter. Kelly smiled and went to sit down. "Jerk," whispered Kelly. "Ugly," whispered Tyson. The boys whistled. 'Oh boy, is it going to be a long lesson,' thought miss carter. About twenty minutes or so later, the class was told to some questions. Kelly put her hand in the air. "Yes Kelly," asked miss carter. "Miss, please can I go to the nurse's office?" asked Kelly. "Sure," smiled Miss Carter. Kelly got up and headed out the door.  
  
At the nurse's office, Kelly knocks on the door and walks in. "Has my mom sent you an inhaler?" asked Kelly. "Yes, would you like it now?" asked the nurse. Kelly nodded and the nurse got out her inhaler. "Are you really bad?" asked the nurse. "No, I just take it in the morning, after dinner and at night just to be prepared," answered Kelly. She handed the inhaler back and went back to class.  
  
"Thanks miss," smiled Kelly, walking over to her seat. "No problem," said Miss Carter. "What did you go for, princess ugly? Drugs?" asked Tyson. "Oh shut up, prince jerk," shouted Kelly. Miss Carter walked over to the two, "Now calm down you two. Tyson, what did I say about making Kelly feel welcomed?" said Miss Carter. "Sorry Miss Carter, I guess Kelly doesn't want to tell us about her drug problem," said Tyson, in a kind of whiny voice. "As a matter of fact, I went for my routine inhaler. So I don't get worse," shouted Kelly.  
  
Just then the bell rang. The kids grabbed their bags and rushed out the door. "Saved by the bell," sighed Miss Carter. Kelly was at her locker getting her next lesson books. She was until Ray came up to her and closed her locker. "What do you want?" asked Kelly, re-opening her locker. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to get a bite to eat with me after school?" wondered Ray. "Let's see, erm, no," said Kelly. "Why not?" asked Ray. "Well, you're a member of Breaker four. And as you can see, I'm not on your most favourite list," answered Kelly. "And besides, I'm meeting Hilary after school."  
  
Ray stepped in front of her and said, "Hilary? You might want to know that Hilary's on our most hated list. Be seen with her.and.well, be hated," said Ray. "I don't care about popularity. The Breaker four can do horrible things to me and I wouldn't give a shit," said Kelly, walking to her next lesson. She stopped when she saw Max coming over to her. 'Those eyes again,' thought Kelly. "Have you got R.E?" asked Max. "Erm, yeah," answered Kelly, awe-struck.  
  
Tyson came up from behind Kelly and put his arm around her, "I guess we'll be paired up together." "What makes you so shore?" asked Kelly. "Because your last name is Evans and my last name is Granger. Since there are no F's then that leaves us two," smiled Tyson. He went to sit down. "Whoever invented alphabetical order, I'll kill them," shouted Kelly. She also went to sit down, occasionally glancing over at Max.  
  
The school day had ended and Kelly was waiting at the gates for Hilary. 'Where is she?' thought Kelly. She then saw Hilary being chased out by the Breaker four. Kelly growled, and shouted, "Why don't you pick on someone else for a change?" "We will, come tomorrow, we'll be starting on you. Better prepare yourself," smirked Tyson. "Who do those jerks think they are?" said Kelly. "Sorry Kelly," sighed Hilary.  
  
"For what?" asked Kelly. "For getting yourself in trouble with the Breaker four. Especially, on your first day," said Hilary. "Don't worry about it Hilary. Those clowns don't scare me, now real clowns, that's a different story," joked Kelly. "Now, do you want to come over to my place for tea?" "Sure, but won't your folks mind?" asked Hilary. "No, they said the first friend you make, can come over for tea one day," smiled Kelly, while she and Hilary walked towards Kelly's house.  
  
While they were passing the park, two boys were talking, "That Kelly must be really brave," said one voice. "Or really dumb," answered the other boy. "Why am I brave?" asked Kelly. "Because you stood up to Breaker four. No one has ever stood up to them," answered Hilary. "What? And you just let them walk all over you?" asked Kelly, shocked. The boys looked down, Kelly looked at them and frowned. 'Well, I guess I'll be they're saviour,' thought Kelly.  
  
The girls enter Kelly's house. "Kelly. There are some treats on the table. Tell me what you think," shouted her mom. "What?" asked Kelly. "I tried baking some sweets in Japanese ingredients," answered her mom. Kelly and Hilary went to the table and tried some of the sweets. "Hello. You must be one of Kelly's new friends," smiled her mom. "Yeah, my name is Hilary. Nice to meet you Mrs Evans," smiled Hilary. "Can she stay for tea, mom?" asked Kelly. "Sure, I did say you could have your first friend you make over. So, did you make any more friends?" asked her mom.  
  
"No, but I did make some enemies," said Kelly, thinking of Tyson and rest of the Breaker four. Her father spat out his coffee, "What? Some enemies?" "Yep, the Breaker four," explained Kelly. "Excuse me. But isn't one of them our bosses grandson and son?" said her father. "Oh don't worry, they won't tell their folks, at least not yet. I think they want to 'play' with Kelly first. If you get my drift," said Hilary. "Your sure?" asked Kelly's mom. Hilary nodded. "Mom, everyone is scared of the Breaker four. But I'm not," said Kelly. Kelly's mom and dad sighed.  
  
"Do you want to head to my room," said Kelly. "Sure," smiled Hilary. While Hilary walked upstairs Kelly heard the doorbell. "I'll get it," shouted Kelly. She opened the door and found no one was there. 'That's strange,' thought Kelly. She stepped outside a bit, 'This better not be a trick, Breaker four.' Kelly then stepped on something, so she looked down. There was a white envelope on the mat. Kelly bent down to pick it up. On the envelope had Kelly's name on with pink hearts around it.  
  
In Kelly's room, Kelly placed the envelope in her pink school bag. "So, do you mind me asking why the Breaker four hate you?" asked Kelly. "It's not as much the whole Breaker four that hates me. But Tyson," said Hilary. "Oh, why?" wondered Kelly. Hilary looked down, and Kelly continued, "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. So, what do you do around here for fun?" smiled Kelly. "Well, you can go shopping or theirs a video game shop, where you can play before you buy," started Hilary. "Shopping? Is there a load of clothes shops?" beamed Kelly. "Yeah, hundreds. Or you can spy on the Breaker four," smirked Hilary. Kelly stopped smiling and smirked, "Really?" "Sure, I know where they hang out." 'This gives me an idea,' thought Kelly.  
  
Later that night, Kelly was in bed, she couldn't sleep. Those soft sea blue eyes kept entering her mind, that and what she planning for the Breaker four. "The Breaker four will wish they never met me," smirked Kelly. She closed her eyes and dreamt about the sea blue eyes. Little does she know, that they aren't the only eyes she'll be dreaming about?  
  
***************************************  
  
Ooooo, good chapter if I do say so myself.  
  
I can't believe how long it is, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever done. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far. R&R. Thank you for reading. My Blade Breaker muses should be back tomorrow, if not then I'll get my Nadesico and Pokemon muses.  
  
See ya.  
  
IloveTysonGranger sighing out. 


	3. Breaker four tricks and Kelly’s plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The trouble with triangles.  
  
Chapter two: Breaker four tricks and Kelly's master plan.  
  
By: IloveTysonGranger.  
  
TUESDAY!  
  
Dream sequence.  
  
Kelly was sitting alone in the flower gardens. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was down and flying in the wind. Just then, she saw something, a tall figure coming towards her. 'Who's that?' thought Kelly. The figure came into view; he had mid-night blue hair with blue eyes. "Tyson? What are you doing here?" shouted Kelly. Tyson didn't answer he just kept coming forwards. Kelly was starting to get nervous, after seeing that look in the boys eye. She was getting really nervous when he bent down and crawled over her. Kelly moved backwards, making her dress slide on the ground and then Tyson caught her in a very passionate kiss. Kelly's eyes widened, why was he doing this? Her arms wrapped around the mid-night haired boys neck and his hand travelled up her leg and went up her dress.  
  
End dream sequence.  
  
Kelly jumped up with a scream. "What the hell was that?" she cried. She panted heavily, while she rubbed the sweat from her face. 'I don't like him that way. Do I?' thought Kelly. She shook her head making her fall out of bed. Her legs were on the bed and the cover was dangerling on the edge. "NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I DON'T!" shouted Kelly. Her mom rushed in. "Kelly? Are you all right? I heard a bang and then shouting," cried her mom. "I'm fine mom. I just fell out of bed," answered Kelly. Her mom sighed and left the room. "I don't love him. What? Did I just say 'love'," cried Kelly. Kelly got up to get dressed. For some reason she couldn't push the dream to the back of her mind.  
  
In Benedict high, Kelly was at her locker, when she opened it, a liquid sprayed her and spiders flew out. Kelly screamed and she heard laughing from the right of her. "Breaker four! I'm going to get you for this," shouted Kelly. Ray threw one of the spiders at Kelly, and she pushed it away. "Plastic," laughed Ray. 'And I dreamt Tyson kissed me,' thought Kelly. The breaker four walked to their first lesson and Hilary came over to talk to her. "Are you all right?" asked Hilary. "Yeah, like I said the breaker four don't scare me. Ewww, does this smell like sour milk to you," answered Kelly. Hilary nodded.  
  
In class Kelly entered and saw everyone but the Breaker four sat down talking to each other. 'Yes, the Breaker four must not be in this lesson,' thought Kelly, happily. "Hey, stop that," cried Kenny. Kelly rushed over. "Leave him alone!" shouted Kelly. "Don't worry, I'm going. I just came to tell Kenny, that Tyson wants his homework done," said Kai. He winked at Kelly and took off. "Are all the Breaker four jerks?" asked Kelly, "By the way, my names Kelly. You must be Kenny." Kenny nodded. "Kelly, over here," waved Hilary. "Hey Hilary. You found out when the Breaker four are at their meeting place?" asked Kelly. "Actually, I'm the wrong person to ask. Kenny's the person you should ask," said Hilary. "I'll ask him at break," smiled Kelly. "He should be in the computer room," answered Hilary. The teacher came in and said, "Okay class, settle down."  
  
At break, Kelly and Hilary entered the computer room and saw Kenny at one the computers, typing away. "Hey Kenny," smiled Kelly. "Er, hi Kelly, Hilary. What are you doing here?" asked Kenny. "Well, Kelly wants to know if you'll find out when the Breaker four meet at their warehouse. She has something in mind for them. So, can you?" answered Hilary. "Sorry, but I have a lot of homework to do. Not to mention Tyson's. And anyway, I don't won't to get in trouble with the Breaker four," said Kenny. "You won't. Kelly will protect you. Right Kelly?" smiled Hilary. Kelly was thinking of something. "Kelly?" asked a concerned Hilary. "Oh yeah, of course I will. Erm, Kenny. When does Tyson want his homework in?" asked Kelly. "Tomorrow, why?" sighed Kenny.  
  
"Do you mind if I do it?" asked Kelly, smirking. Kenny and Hilary looked at her, shocked. "Please?" "Sure, but what am I going to tell Tyson?" asked Kenny. "Tell Tyson, that 'Kelly took it to make up for calling you a jerk,' or something like that," smirked Kelly. Kenny handed Kelly Tyson's books and she placed them in her pink bag. "Now, you get to work on that time. And tell Hilary tomorrow. Then she'll tell me, and the real fun will begin," smiled Kelly. The bell rang. "I'll meet you both after school at the gates, K," smiled Kelly, running out the door.  
  
Walking home, Kelly, Kenny and Hilary are talking amongst themselves. "Oh no," said Hilary. "What, Hilary?" asked Kenny. "The Breaker four. What do you want?" growled Kelly. "We want to know, why you want to hang around with losers," asked Ray. "Watch what you say. They aren't the losers. You are," shouted Kelly. "Oh yeah, well Kenny's a geek and Hilary's a no body," answered Kai. "Unlike you I suppose," shouted Kelly, tightening her grip on her baton case. "Look guys, she said something right for a change," smirked Max. Kelly looked at him and thought, 'I thought he wasn't like them.' "Scram, losers," shouted the Breaker four.  
  
Ray, Kai and Max chased Kenny and Hilary, while Tyson and Kelly glared at one another. "Tell your little buddies to stop chasing my friends," said a clam Kelly. Tyson just smirked and turned around watching his friends chase the 'losers.' Something in Kelly snapped, she dropped her baton and ran towards Tyson. They both fell on the ground, and tackled each other. The others were too far away to see the fight, but it ended with Tyson lying right on top of Kelly. Kelly was squirming to get free but he had pinned her down.  
  
She then felt something press against her lips, and realised something. Tyson was kissing Kelly. They had to end the kiss, however, for lack of oxygen. Both of them were blushing, madly. 'My dream,' thought Kelly. Tyson got up and walked away to find his friends. Kelly just sat up and watched Tyson's retreating back fade away in the distance. She then picked up her baton and walked to her house.  
  
Later that evening, Kelly was busy blow-drying her hair after her shower. She was still thinking about the kiss. Kelly lifted down the blow dryer and turned it off. She got up, placed the blow dryer on her desk and sat back down. 'Why is one stupid kiss effecting me so bad. I'm like a flaming love sick school girl sometimes,' she thought. "Kelly! Dinners ready!" came her mother's voice. "I'll be right down," Kelly shouted back. She touched her lips, with two fingers, and sighed. "Kelly! Before it gets cold please!" shouted her mom. "I'm coming," said Kelly, heading down stairs, so her mom won't kill her.  
  
In the kitchen, Kelly sat down at the table. Her mom and dad were all ready eating, she couldn't eat, she kept thinking about the kiss. "Kelly, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" asked her dad. "I'm just thinking about stuff," answered Kelly, taking a sip of juice. "Oh, about what?" asked her mom. "A jerk kissed me," sighed Kelly. "Oh, what jerk would that be?" her mother asked, smiling. "Tyson Granger," answered Kelly. Her mom and dad looked at one another and smiled, and her dad said, "See, I told you, you would fall in love with one of them." Kelly stood up and shouted, "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! He's a jerk, and I, I HATE HIM!" She then ran off to her room, and slammed the door. "Denial," her parents said.  
  
Kelly was looking at the letter in her hand. Her hands were still shaking. 'Stupid Tyson,' thought Kelly, 'I'm not in love with him. I'm, in love with...Max.' She closed her eyes to picture those soft sea blue eyes, and her fingers were opening the envelope. She re-opened her eyes and inside was a pink and white piece of paper, as she pulled out the letter she trembled. She opened up the letter and read it. The letter read:  
  
To Kelly,  
  
I know you like Max. But, you're wasting your time on him. He's in love with someone else. Take a look at her picture, and compare yourself to her. As you can see, you don't stand a chance. But, good luck, and get ready to get your heart ripped out. Her name is Sakura Johns. She's a model, and what are you? A girl who writes? Sorry, but I didn't want you to be embarrassed when he turns you down.  
  
From, ********  
  
P.S: Sorry, but I don't won't to tell you my name. It could ruin my reputation.  
  
Kelly had tears running down her cheeks, for one time in her life, she actually admitted something to herself, "I...I am in love with Tyson." At least, she thought she was. "Ahhh, who cares, I'm still going to teach the Breaker four a lesson," shouted Kelly. Maybe it was the letter that made her say she was in love with him, she didn't know. She took out the picture and studied it. 'That letter was right. How could Max ever fall for someone like me? I fight with his teammates, for gods sake,' thought Kelly. Sakura was really pretty, like a real model was supposed to be. 'She's way prettier than me.'  
  
Later that night, around mid-night, Kelly was lying under the covers, with books scattered on her pillow. She was finishing up Tyson's homework, while smirking, of course. The letter was scrumpled up in the bin. She had this feeling to burn it, but thought not to. Kelly's mom entered her room and asked, "Why are you still up, Kelly. It's the middle of the night?" "Ohh, I'm just...finishing up some homework," answered Kelly. "Why didn't you finish it when you got home from school," said her mom. "This is special homework," smirked Kelly. "Oh, all right then." Kelly continued with the homework.  
  
WEDNESDAY!  
  
The next morning, Kelly was 'cudderling' one of Tyson's books. She opened her eyes and said groggily, "Oh, what time is it?" She noticed that she was holding one of her 'loves' books. She panicked and threw it across the room. 'I properly thought it was him.' She got out of bed and packed the books in her bag. "I better get to school."  
  
Downstairs her folks were getting ready to go to work. "Now, do you have your keys with you? And have you finished up your homework?" asked her mom. "Yes, and yes, all done," said Kelly, "With a little surprise in store." "All right Kelly, were gone," shouted her father. "Okay," said Kelly, munching on her pancakes. Then something hit her; there were a bunch of pink cherry blossoms on the table. "Uh, where did these come from?" She read the card and gasped, it read, 'Dear BRAVE Kelly. I've taking an interest in you. Don't know why? But, you make my heart flutter. I'd better stop or I'm going to be sick. Bye, your secret admirer.' At first she thought Tyson did this, what with the kiss, but then she released she had to know him. Otherwise, how did he know that cherry blossoms are her favourite flower?  
  
In class, Kenny was getting dirty looks from the Breaker four. "So, have you done the homework, Kenny," asked Tyson. Kenny gulped and said, "No." "What?" shouted Tyson. "Well, Kelly said she wanted to do it. To make up for calling you a jerk," answered Kenny. "Oh," blushed Tyson. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' he thought. Kai and Max were looking at him, Kai knew something was going on and Max was looking jealous. "Morning Kenny," smiled Kelly. Kenny nudged his head to the left and Kelly followed his actions. "Oh, hi Tyson. I have your homework here," smiled Kelly. "What's she so happy about?" Ray whispered to Kai. "Don't know. Do you think she's up to something," Kai whispered to Ray.  
  
"All right kids. I hope you all have your homework in," groaned the teacher. 'This is going to be funny,' thought Kelly. The class were doing some map work. If Kelly wasn't looking at Tyson, then she would of seen Max looking at her. "Kelly, well done. All but one are correct," smiled the teacher. "And Tyson. All wrong, un usual, what happened to your ten out of ten routine," asked the teacher. "Wha?" said a stunned Tyson, looking at Kelly, who was trying to keep in her laughter. 'I knew she was to blame,' he thought. Kelly failed miserably and ended up falling off her chair, laughing away. "What's so funny, Kelly," asked the teacher. Kelly couldn't answer, she was still laughing away. "Fine! Tyson! Kelly! You can both have detention, today," said the teacher, looking quite peeved. "She got you good, man," whispered Max.  
  
In detention, the teacher separated them, so they couldn't fight. The teacher goes out of the classroom. "Nice trick you pulled, ugly," smiled Tyson. "That was just for starters, jerk," smiled Kelly. "Yeah, well, that sour milk mixed with water and spiders, was just the appetiser, freak of nature." "Blue haired freak." "You're a ratty, pig who should stay out of people's business. Maybe then you can find a boyfriend." "You're an ugly blue-eyed monster who hurts anyone he doesn't know. And I did have a boyfriend." They charged into each other and started to fight. The teacher came back and tried to pry them apart, but he failed and Tyson ended up punching Kelly. Kelly slapped Tyson across the face. Then two sports teachers came running in and pried the two apart and out different doors.  
  
"Let go, I'm going," shouted Kelly. "You stay away from him," sports said. "Don't worry, I'm not going any where near that pig," shouted Kelly, running away. "And you, stay away from her," said another sports. Tyson just walked away. Deep down he hated himself for hitting her.  
  
Outside on the school's garden, Kelly's sitting on the bench. "Jerk, jerk, jerk! I hate him; I take back what I said. I don't love him," cried Kelly. "I hate Breaker four! They're all jerks!" shouted Kelly. "Even me?" asked Max. Kelly turned sharply and saw her crush. "Max?!" said Kelly, startled. "Sorry, did I scare you?" asked Max, sitting down next to her. "No, I didn't think anyone else was here," said Kelly. "Did you get my little surprise?" smiled Max. "You sent the cherry blossoms?" blushed Kelly. Max nodded. "How did you know my favourite flowers are cherry blossoms?" "I asked your mom. Hope you don't mind," smiled Max. "It was quite a shock. I didn't think of the Breaker four, because..." started Kelly. "Because we got off to a bad start," finished Max. Kelly nodded.  
  
"Kelly?" came a voice. Kelly and Max turned to see Tyson with his arms behind his back. "I'll leave you two alone," said Max. "No Max. You don't have to go," cried a frantic Kelly. "No, it's all right. Looks like Tyson wants to say something to you," answered Max. "Thanks man," smiled Tyson. "Good luck, Tyson," smiled Max. Kelly had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking the other way. "I want to apologise. I didn't mean to hit you," said Tyson. Kelly remained silent, but faced him. He handed her a box of chocolates and a bunch of red roses. Kelly smiled and said, "I see a new you. And to be honest, it scares me." "Hey," laughed Tyson, tickerling her. They were both lying on the bench; Kelly moved a strand of blue hair away from Tyson's eyes, and smiled. "The war isn't over you know. I'm still out to get you," she smiled. "And we're still out to get you and your loser friends," smiled Tyson.  
  
"Kelly! Where are you, Kenny's just told me what you need to know," shouted Hilary. "What are you going to do?" asked Tyson. "You will have to wait and see, Ty," smiled Kelly. "Ty? Who said you could use my nickname," teased Tyson. Hilary came towards them, and Kelly kicked Tyson off her. He landed flat on the ground, and Hilary panicked, 'Oh no, where's Kelly?' "Hi, Hilary," waved Kelly, sitting on the bench. "Scram jerk," teased Kelly. "See ya, ugly," teased Tyson. Once he was out of sight, Kelly asked Hilary, "So, when do the Breaker four meet?" "Mondays, Wednesday's and Saturday's," answered Hilary. "Erm, we'll do the plan on Saturday," smiled Kelly.  
  
Walking home, Kelly had met up with Hilary and Kenny. Just then, a blue mixture poured on them. "Ohhh, what the hell?" shouted Hilary. Kelly was the one that was most covered, and she was fuming. "Breaker four!" she shouted. The boys ran past them while laughing. Kelly ran after them. "Kelly, don't!" shouted Hilary. "Just let it go!" shouted Kenny. Kelly didn't hear them; she was too busy chasing the boys down the road. Suddenly, Ray and Max turned, 'what? What are they up to.' Kelly stopped when Tyson and Kai jumped up on the higher ledge. Hilary and Kenny came running towards her. Ray and Max were holding another white tub. They chucked it at the three friends and Kelly ducked, while screaming. The contents landed on Kenny and Hilary. "Even better," laughed Tyson. 'I'm glad they didn't hit Kelly.' Kelly stood up and the two blue haired boys jumped down. The contents were feathers.  
  
Kelly entered her house, and her mom came to greet her. "Kelly? What happened to you?" "Breaker four ambushed us," explained Kelly, "I'm going to take a hot bath." While Kelly was soaking in the bath, the doorbell went. Her mother went to answer it. Tyson was at the door. "Oh, hello master Tyson. Are you here to see Kelly?" smiled Kelly's mom. "Yeah, is she here?" asked Tyson. "She's just in the bath at the moment, but you can wait for her in her bedroom. She won't mind," said her mother, "I heard about your little trick." "Your not mad are you?" asked Tyson. "As long as it comes off," smiled her mom.  
  
Kelly came back, hand drying her hair. "That feels bett..AHHH!" screamed Kelly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you," smiled Tyson. "What are you doing here?" asked Kelly. "Just came to see how you were. After our trick," smirked Tyson. "As you can see it came off," Kelly started, "Better yet, don't see." All she was wearing was a large pink towel wrapped around her chest. "At least you didn't get feathers on you. That would have been really messy," joked Tyson. "Ha, ha. Now that you've seen it's off. You can leave," said Kelly. Her mom popped her head around the door and said, "Kelly, where are your manners? Ask your boyfriend over for tea." "BOYFRIEND? He's not my boyfriend. He's my enemy," cried Kelly. "Fine, if your not going to ask your boyfriend, I will. Tyson, would you like to stay for tea," asked her mom. 'Why are mom's so embarrassing?' thought Kelly. "Mom, I'm sure Tyson is way to busy. Maybe some other time. Okay, bye," cried Kelly. Her mom glared at her. "I'd love to stay, Mrs Evans," smiled Tyson. "Great, well it's settled," smiled her mom, closing the door.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Kelly, behind gritted teeth. "To peeve you off," said Tyson, "Girlfriend." "Ooo, when I get my hands on you," screamed Kelly. "Why not now? You've got me cornered," teased Tyson. "As you can see, I'm wearing nothing but a towel. Now, I know you boys are perverts but lets not get into that. I am going to get dressed, and....mpppthhh," cried Kelly. Tyson had caught her in a kiss, to shut her up. Kelly's dad popped his head around the door, and noticed them kissing. "See, what did I tell you. I told you, you would fall in love with one of them," smiled her father, he left the room. Once the kiss had ended, Kelly said, " I hate you." "I know you do," smiled Tyson. He was still holding her. "Um, you can let go of me you know," said Kelly. "Oh, right," said Tyson, pulling his arms away nervously.  
  
Downstairs, Kelly had changed into her pink large t-shirt and darker pink baggy pants. She was currently helping her mom lay the table. Tyson was talking to Kelly's dad at the table. "So Tyson. What do you like doing in your spare time?" asked her dad. "Well, I collect race cars," answered Tyson. "Race cars? I used to be fan of race cars when I was your age," smiled her dad. "Mom, why did you ask him over?" asked Kelly. "Because he's your boyfriend, dear. Your supposed to have your boyfriend over for tea," smiled her mom. "Mom, Tyson is not my boyfriend and will you stop saying the word boyfriend," cried Kelly. "Then what were you doing kissing him?" smirked mom. "He kissed me. Not the other way round," said Kelly. "Well, your father said you weren't putting up a fight. Give him a chance, he is a cutie," smiled mom. Kelly sighed.  
  
Just then the phone rang, and dad went to answer it. Kelly put her arms around Tyson's neck and leaned forward. "You dare tell Hilary and Kenny about this, and I'll do something drastic," warned Kelly. "My lips are sealed," smiled Tyson. "Kelly, your friend Hilary is on the phone," shouted dad. "Coming," smiled Kelly. "Hi Hilary. What's up?" "Just calling to see if you were all right and if you got all the paint off." "Yep, all off. What about you?" "Yeah but my aunt was furious." "Kelly, tea's ready," shouted mom. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." "So, how's Kenny do..Ahhh." "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Absolutely, nothing." "He's got it all off too. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your tea. See ya, Kelly." "See you at school tomorrow, Hilary." They hung up. "What do you think you were doing," asked Kelly. "Hugging you," smiled Tyson.  
  
After tea, they were sitting on the couch, talking. "Tyson, do your parents know where you are?" asked mom. "Yeah, I told them I was coming. Besides I'm usually out late at night anyway," explained Tyson. "Would you like to stay over for tonight?" asked mom. Kelly spat out her drink. "I don't like the idea you going out at this late hour," mom continued. "You can share Kelly's bed. Mind you, I don't won't you two getting up to anything," said dad. "Well maybe Tyson doesn't have any spare clothes with him," said Kelly. "No, I always carry spare clothes, just in case we stay late in to the night," explained Tyson. "As in we, are you talking about the Breaker four?" asked Kelly. Tyson nodded. 'Why me? Why did my parents have to be so embarrassing?' thought Kelly.  
  
**************************************  
  
That's all for now, it's getting really interesting. Don't worry, they are still rivals, they're just, developing their relationship. The Breaker four will have something in mind for Kelly, Hilary and Kenny.  
  
Read and Review. 


	4. Breaker four's master plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
*************************************  
  
The trouble with triangles.  
  
Chapter three: Breaker four's master plan.  
  
By: IloveTysonGranger.  
  
THURSDAY!  
  
Kelly opened her eyes slightly and smiled. She had her arm around a boy; of course she was still pretty tried, so she didn't remember anything yet. "Morning Kelly," the voice said. He snuggled closer to her. 'That voice is so familiar,' she thought. Then reality hit her, "TYSON!" Kelly sat up and hit Tyson. "Uh, sorry. You just scared me," cried Kelly. "No problem," sighed Tyson, rubbing his nose. Kelly crawled closer to him, and put her hands on his face. "Are you all right," she asked. "I'm fine, don't worry about it," smiled Tyson. She lifted one of his hands down, and there was no blood. Kelly sighed. They lifted their heads up at the same time and time seemed to stand still. "Erm," started Kelly. Tyson leaned forward, closing the gap between them.  
  
Kelly reluctantly brought up her arms and wrapped them around Tyson's neck while Tyson wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist. He then pulled her head back, gently, kissing down her neck, and she was playing with his mid-night blue hair. Just then, Kelly panicked and pushed Tyson back. She got out of bed and went to open one of the windows; she placed her hands on the edge. They stayed silent for a while, until Kelly went to get dressed. "You can get dressed in here, if you want," said Kelly, opening the door.  
  
Kelly had got dressed, and was about to knock on the door, but Tyson opened it. He stepped to the side to let Kelly in. "Thanks," she smiled. About five minutes later, Kelly arrived at the kitchen. "Morning," smiled Kelly. "Morning, Kelly," smiled dad. "Are you walking to school, Tyson," asked Kelly. "Not yet, I'm meeting the gang," answered Tyson. "Good, I don't won't this to go out. Especially, not to Hilary and Kenny," sighed Kelly. "Yeah and especially not to Kai, Ray and Max," sighed Tyson.  
  
At the Breaker four's warehouse, the three Breaker boys were waiting for Tyson to show up. "Where is he?" asked an impatient Kai. "I called round at his house and his dad said he went to a girls house," answered Ray. "Ooo, does our Tyson have a crush," smirked Max. "He was the one who arranged this meeting. He said he had something in mind for Kelly and her loser friends," said Ray. "Let's see if he's at school, all ready," said Kai. He was about to leave when he saw Tyson standing behind him. "Who's the girl?" asked Max. "What?" wondered Tyson. "Ray said he went to call for you. But you weren't there. And your father said you were at a girl's house. So, who's the girl?" answered Max. "Oh, no one. So, about Kelly and her loser friends," smirked Tyson.  
  
In class, Kelly was sat down reading a book. "Kelly, where were you?" asked Hilary. "What do you mean?" asked Kelly. "You said to meet in the library to talk about this plan for the Breaker four," explained Hilary. "Oh, sorry, I forget," smiled Kelly. "Who's the boy?" asked Hilary. "What?" wondered Kelly. "You're acting really nervous. So, who's the boy?" asked Hilary. "Oh, no one. So, about this plan about the Breaker four," smirked Kelly.  
  
In the library, the Breaker four were discussing about their plan. "So, we need to find out what Kelly and the losers are afraid of," said Tyson. "Well, I'll force it out of Hilary," said Max. "Tyson and I will force it out of Kenny," said Kai. "And I'll ask Kelly," said Ray, "Which reminds me. Why are we torturing her, again?" "Because she decides to hang out with losers," answered Tyson, "If she didn't, then we would leave her alone." 'And I could ask her out. No, no, no, no! I did not just think that.' "Tyson? TYSON!" shouted Kai. Tyson shook his head and said, "Oh, sorry. Day dreaming." "About this mysterious girl," smiled Max. "Sort of," sighed Tyson. "Right, well then we'll see you after school," smiled Ray, walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Tyson. "Well, I'm going to the gym. Then I'm going to try and find Kelly," answered Ray. "And I'm going to try and find Hilary, then I'm going to the park," smiled Max.  
  
Once the two boys left, Kai asked Tyson, "So, is this girl pretty? And does her name start with K?" "Maybe, maybe not," answered Tyson, looking back in his book, "Why are you asking anyway?" "Just curious. So, is she new at this school? And does she hang around with losers?" smirked Kai. "If you're talking about Kelly, then your wrong," said Tyson. "I'm I?" "Yes!" Tyson stood up and shouted, "Now just drop it!" "You better ask her out, otherwise you'd lose her forever," smiled Kai. "Drop it!" shouted Tyson, hitting him. "Sorry." "It's all right," smiled Kai. Tyson offered his hand to Kai. "Girls, eh."  
  
In the gym, Ray was watching Holly. She was doing gymnastics, with the rest of her friends. "Hi Ray. What's up?" smiled Holly. "Oh, nothing. Did you hear about the new girl? Were teaching her a lesson," smiled Ray. "Right, what's she done?" asked the black haired girl. "She made friends with Kenny and Hilary," answered Ray. "Hilary? Wow, you lot must be mad. But I heard that Kelly likes Max," said Holly. "What?" asked Ray. "Yeah, Claire told me she sent Kelly a letter, warning her," explained Holly. The teacher blew her whistle and said, "Come on girls, let's get back to it." "I gotta go Ray. But one more thing. I heard Tyson likes Kelly. Could be just a rumour, I'm not sure," smiled Holly. She ran back to her group. Ray walked out of the gym.  
  
At the park, Kelly was swinging on the swings with Hilary. "Kelly, can I tell you something. And you have to promise that you won't tell anyone," asked Hilary. "Sure Hilary, I promise. I promise on my cudderly, stuffed animal. My favourite one," smiled Kelly. "Well..."started Hilary. "Kelly! Hilary!" shouted Kenny. "Hey Kenny, what's up," asked Kelly. Hilary looked down. "What's your next plan? Because Ray's coming," explained Kenny. "Right, well we need to find out what the Breaker four are scared of," said Kelly, jumping of the swing.  
  
"How are we going to do that? Were scared of the Breaker four," said Hilary, getting of the swing. Kelly thought for a minute, then said, "Don't worry, I'll put on my feminine side. No boy can resist that, right, Kenny," smiled Kelly, bashing her eyelashes and swishing her hair. Kenny blushed. "Who are you going to strike first? And what with, your eyes?" smiled Hilary. "Of what I've learned of the Breaker four, I'll use my sparkling blue eyes on Ray and my dazzling blonde hair on Kai. On Max, I'll use my charm, and Tyson; I'll use my breasts. Boys, can never resist those," smirked Kelly. She was wearing a pink short t-shirt that goes down slightly, as if she'd forgotten to button it up. But she wore a long pink trench coat over her outfit and a darker pink jumper, so no one saw them anyway.  
  
"We'll leave you to it. Ray's coming up, fast," said Kenny, walking off. Hilary began walking off to. "Oh, Hilary. You didn't tell me what you wanted to say," said Kelly. "It doesn't matter, Kelly. I'll talk to you later," smiled Hilary. Kelly looked at her, and sighed, 'I wonder what's wrong?' "Hey Kelly," smiled Ray. "Hiya Ray," smiled Kelly, 'Time to put my feminine side to work.' "So, Ray. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" asked Kelly. "Yes I do mind. Now, can I ask you a question," asked Ray. "I just wanted to know what your afraid of. I'll tell you what I'm afraid of, if you tell me what your afraid of," smiled Kelly, bashing her eyelashes, which makes them sparkle, with the mascara. 'Oh shit. Tyson owes me big time,' thought Ray. 'This must be Ray's week point,' thought Kelly, smirking. "An event called Halloween, thanks to a early childhood trauma," sighed Ray, "So, what are you afraid off?" "Snakes," sighed Kelly, "And I'd rather not tell you why. You might laugh."  
  
At a club named 'club heaven,' the gang were standing outside. "So, this is where he should be?" asked Kelly, reading the sign. "Yep, Kai always comes here, to look for girls," answered Hilary. "Okay, time to get to work," smirked Kelly. She walked in the club and tried to find the playboy of the Breaker four. 'Now, where is he?' Success. She saw a flash of blue hair. "Now, ladies..." smiled Kai. He spotted Kelly, she swished her hair to get his attention, "I'll be right back, K." "Hey Kai," smiled Kelly. "What are you doing here, Kelly. You don't seem like the party girl type," asked Kai. "Actually, I came to ask you something," smirked Kelly, "What are you afraid of?" "What do you mean? I'm not afraid of anything," smiled Kai, grabbing her and pulling her outside, "Why do you want to know?" "Oh, I'm just interested in the Breaker four. What they get up to. What they are scared of," answered Kelly, swishing her hair again. 'God, Tyson owes me for this," thought Kai, "Halloween. Now, leave. Unless you know what your friends are scared of." Kelly nodded, no.  
  
At the park, Kelly saw Max sitting on the swings. "Hi. What are you doing?" asked Kelly, sitting on the other swing. "I'm just drawing," answered Max. "Do you mind if I look?" "No, not at all." "Oh, my gosh. That's amazing Max. Your really talented," smiled Kelly. "Thanks. So, do you know what your friends are scared of?" asked Max. 'That's the second person who's asked that.' She shook her head, no. "What are you scared of?" asked Kelly. "Halloween," sighed Max. 'Weird. I wonder if all the Breaker four are scared of Halloween?' "Because of an early childhood trauma?" asked Kelly. "How did you know?" wondered Max. Kelly sweat dropped, "I, uh, guessed." They both blushed. Both of their blonde hair seemed to glow with the sunset and they were both thinking how one another looked attractive with the sun hitting them.  
  
At a racecar track, the three friends were watching the race. "Are you shore this is where Tyson is?" shouted Kelly, covering her ears. "Absolutely. Tyson's mad about race cars," shouted Hilary. 'Now I remember. He told my dad he liked to collect race cars.' Kelly took off her trench coat and handed it to Hilary, and then she took off her jumper and gave it to Kenny. "Wish me luck," smiled Kelly. "Good luck," smiled Hilary and Kenny. Kelly walked closer to the rails and placed her arms on the rails. "Come on, Ryan. One more lap to go," shouted the coach. Kelly screamed, and the man turned to her, "Are you all right kid?" "Yeah, she's fine. She's really fine. Don't you agree?" smiled Tyson. "Actually Tyson, I wanted to ask you something," smiled Kelly. "Oh, yeah. What?" sighed Tyson, rubbing against her neck. "Well, what are you afraid of?" asked Kelly. Tyson let go of her. 'Looks like it's time to put my feminine side to work.'  
  
Kelly jumped on him, hugging him and her breasts touched his back. Tyson panicked. "Come on, tell me," smiled Kelly. Tyson released himself from Kelly and began walking away, but before he could get very far, Kelly ran in front of him, cutting his path. "Please?" He used all his will power not to look down, but he couldn't help it. 'It looks like it's working. Time for another touch.' "I'll give you a kiss if you tell me." 'Shit, I'm in trouble.' Kelly went even closer to Tyson, with her hands behind her back. "Well," smiled Kelly. "Halloween. You happy now," sighed Tyson. 'Yes, it worked.' "Thanks Ty. Well, see ya," waved Kelly. "Excuse me. What happened to that kiss?" asked Tyson. "Haven't you had enough?" She turned around and he panicked again, "Erm, never mind."  
  
Outside the racecar track, Hilary was waiting for Kelly. "Hilary, I need to ask you something," said Max, walking over to her. "Wha.... What?" asked Hilary. "What are you scared of?" smirked Max. "You mean apart from you and your team. I hate spiders," sighed Hilary. "Hey Hilary," smiled Kelly, "Oh, hi Max." Max saw how feminine Kelly's top was and then he saw a dazed Tyson coming over to him, 'What were they up to?' "Hi Max," started Tyson, he spotted Kelly and looked down, "Ahhh!" He ran off. Max went to catch up with him. "What did you do to Tyson?" asked Hilary. "Oh, nothing much. All I used were my breasts," answered Kelly. "You were right when you said that boys can't resist those."  
  
The two blue haired boys walked up to Kenny. "Kenny..." started Kai. "Kelly? Where is she," panicked Tyson. "I said Kenny, not Kelly," answered Kai. "Oh, right, well, we want to know what your scared of," smirked Tyson. "Why should I tell you," gulped Kenny. The two Breaker boys backed him in a corner, "I mean, I'm scared of you." "Thank you. Now, scram," said Kai. " And tell Kelly, not to wear feminine tops in front of me again," warned Tyson. Kai and Kenny looked at him, funnily. Then Kenny ran off. "I was right wasn't I? You do like Kelly," said Kai. Tyson looked down.  
  
At Kelly's house, they were discussing the plan. "So, all of the Breaker four are scared of Halloween," smirked Kelly. "Halloween?" joked Kenny. He and Hilary began laughing. Kelly snapped, "Don't make fun of Tyson!" They stopped laughing. "You don't like him, do you?" asked Hilary. "N... No, of course not," blushed Kelly.  
  
At the Breaker four warehouse, they were discussing the plan. "Right, what are Kelly and the losers scared of?" asked Tyson. "Well, Hilary's scared of spiders," answered Max. "Kelly's scared of snakes," answered Ray. "And Kenny's scared of us," answered Kai. "We aren't going to harm Kelly. Are we?" asked Max. "What? No, of course not. Were just teaching her a lesson," cried Tyson. Kai walked up to Tyson and whispered, "Ask her." Ray frowned, walked up to Max and whispered, "Ask her on a date sometime." The two boys both blushed.  
  
About an hour or so later, Tyson and Kai had left. "I heard from a friend that Kelly likes you. Do you like her?" asked Ray. "I don't know," sighed Max. "Is Sakura still in your heart?" asked Ray. Max nodded. "Why don't you just go on a date with Kelly. If you don't feel the same for Kelly as you do for Sakura then you don't have to ask her out again," suggested Ray. "Thanks Ray," smiled Max.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?" cried Kai. "I'm not being stubborn," shouted Tyson. They were outside the park, watching Kelly and Hilary swinging on the swings. "All right, look at Kelly and then tell me you're not in love with her," said Kai. Tyson sighed and faced the park, watching the blonde haired girl on the swings. "See you can't, can you," smiled Kai. "I don't like her, she's ugly, annoying and a pig," shouted Tyson. "Give me a break. You were looking at Hilary when you said that," said Kai. Just then Kelly came towards them, but she was walking backwards, so she couldn't see them.  
  
"Hey Hil, I..."started Kelly. Tyson grabbed her arm, and she turned around. "Tyson? Kai?" smiled Kelly. "Do you want to go out on Saturday?" asked Tyson. Kelly blushed and said, "Erm, sure. Okay," said Kelly. "Great, I'll pick you up at your house at seven o'clock, K" smiled Tyson. Kelly nodded and ran back to Hilary on the swings. "Glad you admit it now," smiled Kai.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Hilary. "Oh, nothing. The Breaker four just being jerks, that's all," smiled Kelly, nervously, "Anyway, tomorrow we'll meet at the park, then we will gather all the tricks we need for the plan." 'Now, I don't want to do it.' "Kelly, about that thing I was going to tell you," said Hilary. Kelly turned to her but then heard her mothers call, "Kelly! Home now. It's your turn to make tea tonight." "Oh, I forgot, I'll see you tomorrow, Hilary," smiled Kelly.  
  
Before Kelly entered her house, she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Max. "Hey Max. What are you doing?" asked Kelly. "Wondered if you would let me take your picture," smiled Max. Kelly blushed and said, "I don't really like having my photo done." Max took the picture, "Hey!" "Thanks. See you at school, Kelly," waved Max. 'Yeah.'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
End of chapter three. None of my muses have bothered to show up. They're still in 'One Fateful Day,' another one of my stories. Bye, bye. 


	5. Two teams prepare for plans

I.L.T.G: I do not own Beyblade, nothing in this story.  
  
The trouble with triangles.  
  
Chapter four: The two teams prepare for their plans.  
  
By: IloveTysonGranger.  
  
FRIDAY!  
  
Kelly was up getting her outfit ready for her date with Tyson. She couldn't decide what to wear. "Kelly? Aren't you going to be late for school?" asked her mom. "Free periods," answered Kelly. "What are you doing then?" "I'm deciding what to wear for tomorrow." "Where are you going?" asked her mom, sitting on her bed, that had clothes scattered everywhere. "I'm going on a date with Tyson. I don't know where he's taking me though. Properly, to the cinema," smiled Kelly. "How about this, Kelly?" asked her mom. Kelly turned around.  
  
Her mom was holding a pink long shirt and a white tank top. "Mom, I asked you to throw that out," cried Kelly. "Why? You still fit into it, don't you?" wondered her mom. "Yeah, but," started Kelly, "It's the outfit I wore to my first date with Davis," sighed Kelly. "You didn't kiss him did you?" asked her mom. Kelly nodded her head, no, "Then that means...." "Yep. Tyson was my first kiss," blushed Kelly. "And you two kissed in your room," smiled her mom. "No we didn't," said Kelly, "Well not first." "Where was your first kiss then?" asked her mom. "Just outside the park. The Breaker four were being mean to my friends," explained Kelly.  
  
Her dad's voice came from downstairs, "Kelly! Your friends are here!" Just then Hilary and Kenny came into her room. "Hey, Kelly. What are you doing?" asked Hilary. "Kelly's just deciding what she's going to wear for her date," smiled her mom, "Well, I'll leave you to it." Kelly was mentally screaming, 'Oh, great.' "Who are you going on a date with?" asked Kenny. "Oh, just some boy from school," smiled Kelly, nervously. "What's his name?" asked Hilary. "Tyson," answered Kelly, quietly. "Tyson Granger? A member of Breaker four. Our rival," cried Hilary.  
  
"Yeah, well, he asked me yesterday. And I couldn't really say no," cried Kelly. "Yes you could. To a friend, you couldn't but to an enemy, that's a different story," shouted Hilary. "Girls, calm down. Maybe Kelly's going on a date with him to get more details for our plan," suggested Kenny. "And maybe I want to be friends with Tyson. Maybe even become his girlfriend," shouted Kelly. "WHAT?" shouted Hilary and Kenny. "And why not, he's good looking. He kissed me, twice. No wait, three times," cried Kelly. "Kelly, there's something I have to tell you about Tyson..." started Hilary. "Save it. If you're going to lye about Tyson, then don't tell me or say it behind my back. At least then, I can't hear you," cried Kelly, closing her eyes. "I'm not lying, he's..."  
  
Kelly went to her draws, to get a top. Kenny and Hilary exited her room, and Kelly looked back. 'Fantastic. What about the plan now,' thought Kelly. "Kelly, what's wrong? Have you had a fight with your friends?" asked her dad. "Something like that," sighed Kelly, close to tears. "Are they jealous your going out with Tyson?" "I don't know but I wished I knew now," said Kelly.  
  
At school, a red haired girl was at her locker, getting her next lesson books. Ray came up to talk to her. "Claire, why did you warn Kelly not to get her hopes up on Max?" he asked. "Because I didn't want her to be in embarrassed when he turned her down," answered Claire. "Did you ever think that maybe Max likes her?" cried Ray. "Well, no. But he couldn't possibly like her," said the redhead. "What, so he turns you down, and no one else would stand a chance," shouted Ray. "Calm down Ray. Have you looked at her? She's no Sakura Johns," mocked Claire. "Maybe not, but Max seems to like her," shouted the raven-haired boy. Claire ran off to class and Kai came up to talk to his friend, "What was that all about?" "Oh, nothing," sighed Ray. "Did you hear that Tyson asked Kelly on a date?" asked Kai. "No, when did he ask her?" asked Ray. "Yesterday. When we were watching her and that loser on the swings," answered the two-tone blue haired boy.  
  
At the Fox and Hound pub, Max and Tyson were at one of the tables. Max noticed that Tyson was a bit cheerful than usual. "Why are you so cheerful?" he asked. "Oh, no reason. Just that I'm going on a date," smiled Tyson. "With that mysterious girl?" smiled Max, "So, who is she?" "I guess you'd find out soon, so it's Kelly," answered Tyson. Max's smile disappeared, "Oh." "What's wrong? If your thinking the date will make me change my mind about the plan, don't worry. We're still doing the plan," explained the mid-night haired boy. "No, it's not that. I just wasn't expecting it to be Kelly. So, when are you taking her out?" sighed the blond haired boy. "Tomorrow. I'm taking her to the cinema and a restaurant. Do you think she'll like it?" asked Tyson. "Yeah, I'm sure Kelly will love it," sighed Max, giving him a weak smile.  
  
In the library, Hilary was reading a book. Tears were threatening to come out. "Hilary? What are you doing here?" asked Kenny. "Came to get away from school and the Breaker four," answered Hilary. "Kelly will come around, I'm sure she will. So she's going on a date with Tyson. It's just one date, I'm sure she won't be buddy, buddy with them. No matter how much they beg her," smiled Kenny. "How can you be so sure, Kenny? Kelly made it pretty clear that she wants to be friends with the Breaker four. Why do they mess up everyone's lives?" cried Hilary. "It's their jobs. Anyway, what did you want to tell her?" asked Kenny. "Er, well, I just wanted to warn her that the Breaker four will ruin her life," lied Hilary.  
  
At that moment, Kelly came towards them. "Hey, Kelly," smiled Kenny. Kelly just turned around. "See," whispered Hilary. Kenny walked up to Kelly, "What are you looking for?" "The suitcase kid, by Jacqueline Wilson, for English," answered Kelly. Kenny crouched down, grabbed a book and got back up again, "Here you go." Kelly took the book and smiled, "Thanks Kenny." She turned around to walk away, but before she did, she said, "I'm sorry for saying all those things." "See, what did I tell you," whispered Kenny. Kelly turned around and Hilary stood up. The two girls gave each other a bone-crushing hug. "Friends?" asked Kelly. "Friends," smiled Hilary. "So, do you want to get all the stuff for our plan?" smirked Kelly. "What about Tyson?" wondered Kenny. "What about him? I'm still going on a date with him," started Kelly, Hilary looked down, "But that's all. It's not like I'm going to join the Breaker four."  
  
At the Breaker four's warehouse, Ray, Kai and Max were checking off the list for their plan. "So, where's Tyson?" asked Ray. "He's getting ready for his date tomorrow. So, he left me a list of what we were supposed to get," answered Kai, getting out a small piece of paper, "Let's see. Spiders?" "Check," answered Max. "Are they real?" asked Ray. "Yep. Snakes?" asked Kai. "Check. Are you sure they should be real? What if Kelly freezes up at the sight of them," wondered Ray. "They aren't poisonous, so they shouldn't kill her," answered Kai. "Thank god for that," sighed Max. "Right, gung and other creepy crawlies," read Kai. "Check," answered Ray and Max. "Oh, and some decorations," answered Max, "Where are we supposed to do this plan?" The three boys pondered and then said, "SCHOOL'S BASEMENT!"  
  
At the park, Kelly, Hilary and Kenny were checking off the list for their plan. "Let's see. Bats and Gung," read Kelly. "Check and check," answered Hilary. "Ghosts, Skeletons and other decorations," asked Kelly. "Check, check and check," answered Kenny, "And the bats are real." "Where are we going to do this plan," asked Hilary. The three friends looked at one another and shouted, "BREAKER FOUR'S WAREHOUSE!" "So? Have you picked an outfit for you're date?" asked Hilary. "Yep. My pink jeans, pink crop top, white and pink boots and white jacket," smiled Kelly. Hilary handed Kelly a silver necklace, "What's this?"  
  
"I want you to wear it for you're date," answered Hilary, "Actually, I want you to have it." "Hilary. I can't take it. It might mean a lot to you," cried Kelly. "Yes you can. Since you, I hadn't had any friends. Think of it as a thank you present," smiled Hilary. She placed the necklace in Kelly's hand and Kelly said, "Thank you...." "We've got five minutes to get to school, so we better get going," said the brown haired boy, looking at his wristwatch. "What are we going to do with this stuff?" asked the brown haired girl. "We'll put them in our lockers. Fingers crossed it'll all fit," answered the blonde haired girl.  
  
Within History, Kelly enters the classroom and sees the Breaker four at her desk. "Hello boys. What do you want?" asked Kelly, all sweetly. 'What is she up to,' the boys thought. 'If I make them believe I'm trying to be their friends, they won't suspect we're up to anything,' she thought. "So, who am I going to be next to in History," smiled Kelly. "Me," answered Ray. "And me," answered Max. "Great," smiled Kelly, sitting down. Miss Smith walked into the class, "Okay class. Settle down. I have assigned you a project and you'll be working in twos. The assigned couples are: Merrill and Piper. Tyson and Kelly. Holly and Kai. Claire and Ray. Kari and Max..." The teacher continued with her list.  
  
"Hey Max. Want me to give Claire a right old telling off," asked Ray. "If you want," smiled Max. "What are you talking about?" asked Kelly. "Claire's the one who warned you off Max," answered Ray. "What? Why would she do that?" wondered Kelly. "Because I turned her down a million of times and she won't get the message that I don't like her," responded Max.  
  
In the school's cafeteria, Kelly was getting her lunch from her locker. "Hey Kelly. You coming to lunch," smiled Hilary. "Yeah, I'm just getting it," answered Kelly. They arrived at the cafeteria where they saw Kenny waving at them. Kelly and Hilary sat down at the table. "Hiya Kenny," said Hilary. "Hiya Hilary. Hiya Kelly," said Kenny. "Hey Kelly!" waved Max, "You want to sit with us." "No thanks. I'm sitting with my friends," said Kelly. "Tyson said he'll buy you some pancakes if you do," said Kai. "Bribery, eh. And here I thought your team couldn't go any lower," said Kelly.  
  
"It wasn't bribery. I was going to offer you some pancakes anyway, we just thought you would like to sit with us for a change, instead of sitting with losers," said Tyson. "Get off Kelly's back already. She said she doesn't want to sit with you guys," shouted Hilary. Everyone in the whole cafeteria was shocked and speechless, even Kelly was speechless. "You may be going on a date with her, Tyson. But she doesn't want to be you're friends," Hilary continued. All the pupils were muttering and gasping about what they just heard. 'Oh no,' Tyson and Kelly both thought.  
  
Kelly was in her Japanese room. The class hadn't started but she was waiting in the room. She didn't want to face the other pupils yet, so she was just reading a book she got from the library. "Kelly?" came a voice. The blonde haired girl turned in the direction of the voice. "What are you doing here so early?" asked Max. "Well, I had finished lunch and after that last comment I didn't want to face the other pupils again," answered Kelly. "Didn't want everyone knowing you're going on a date with a rival," smiled Max. "Something like that. Can I ask you a question?" asked Kelly. "Sure," smiled Max. "How long have you known Sakura?" asked Kelly. "Ever since we were five. She was great friends with my mum and dad and I kind of fell in love with her," answered Max.  
  
"She shore means a lot to you, doesn't she," smiled Kelly. "Yeah, but I have another girl in my heart and I don't know which girl I'm truly in love with," said Max. "Oh, who's that?" asked Kelly. "You. Do you mind if I kiss you?" asked Max. Kelly blushed and said, "Sure." He lifted her up to a standing position and then pressed his lips over hers. 'His lips are as soft as his eyes,' thought Kelly. Tyson was outside the classroom, looking into the room. He was burning up with jealousy and hate.  
  
He walked into the room. The two stopped kissing. "Hey Tyson," smiled Kelly. "Hey," muttered Tyson. "Is something wrong?" asked Kelly. "He's properly jealous," whispered Max. "I am not jealous. You two can kiss all you want," shouted Tyson. "Kelly!" came a voice. The three students turned. "First you crush on Max. Now you crush on Tyson," shouted Claire, "You know most popular girls dream about dating a Breaker four and here you come and you don't even have to try. What's so great about her?" "She's a lot cuter than you and she's the only one who dares to stand up to us," answered Tyson. "No matter how badly we treat her," said Max.  
  
The two boys stopped to think, "You know, if you didn't hang around with that nobody we would leave you alone." "Why can't you just leave it? So I hang around with them, what's the big deal," sighed Kelly. "I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't," sighed Tyson. "Fine!" said Kelly. She sat back down. "You better tell her before Hilary does," whispered Max. "What she going to do? Tell her mom, oh wait she can't. We hate her," whispered Tyson. "I'm just saying, if Hilary tells Kelly first, then she properly won't forgive you for it," said Max.  
  
Kelly turned to face them; she had heard their conversation. 'I wonder if that's what Hilary was going to tell me,' she thought. The teacher walked in the classroom, it wasn't time to start the lesson, he just came in to finish marking the pupils workbooks. The Breaker four walked up to him and crowded him. Kelly was too far away to hear what they were saying. They then left the room, and Kelly walked up to the male history teacher, "What did they want?" "They're not going to be in class because of some girl they're dealing with I think," he answered. "Some girl? Did they say who," asked Kelly. "No, sorry. All they said was, they had to go somewhere, for a blonde haired brave chick. In their words, not mine," said the teacher. 'What are they planning,' she thought.  
  
An hour or so later, Kelly had finished for school. It was only her class that had finished early from school they had free periods again. "Kenny and Hilary must still be in their class's. Oh well, I'll text them after school and tell them I've got all the stuff for our plan," mused Kelly, out loud. "What plan?" a voice asked, making Kelly jump. 'Oh no I must stop saying the plan out loud,' thought Kelly. "Oh, erm, I'm planning a sleep over and I've just picked up the drinks, sweets and other stuff for it," smiled Kelly. "Oh! Hey why don't you have the sleep over with us, at my place," offered Tyson. "What? Are you serious?" asked a surprised Kelly. "Sure, I slept over at your place. Why don't you meet my folks? It'll just be me and the guys," smiled Tyson.  
  
"I'd have to bring my friends," said Kelly. "Sure, why not. Bring Kenny," sighed Tyson. "And Hilary," said Kelly. "Of course, we mustn't forget the loser. That reminds me, she hasn't said anything to you has she?" asked Tyson. "Like what?" wondered Kelly. "Erm, any secrets?" answered Tyson. "No. Anyway, when should we have this sleepover?" smiled Kelly. "How about tonight? The guys are sleeping over anyway," suggested Tyson. "Great, well, I'll meet you at your place," smiled Kelly, as Tyson gave her his address. She began walking home, when Tyson ran up to her, "I'll walk you home, if you don't mind." "Don't you have a class," questioned Kelly. "I'm in the same class as you," laughed Tyson, "How long have you been in the school, now?" "Hey," laughed Kelly.  
  
In Science, Hilary, Kenny and the rest of the Breaker four were doing some equations. They were allowed a fifteen-minute brake because the lesson was two hours instead of one. Hilary's mobile phone beeped. "Oooo, I got a text from Kelly," said Hilary. "What does it say?" asked Kenny. "She said she's got the equipment for the you-know-what and she wants to know if we want to go to a sleepover tonight with the Breaker four. If we do, she wants us to go round to hers at six o'clock," read Hilary. "Go to a sleep over with the Breaker four, is she insane?" cried Kenny. "I'll send a text back, asking why," said Hilary.  
  
The text read: Y r u going to a sleep over wid the Breaker 4? Hilary. Kelly's reply is: Don't worry, they don't mind. I'll make sure they don't pick on y. Must go, c u.  
  
"So, why does she want to have a sleep over with the Breaker four?" asked Kenny. "She didn't say. But I'm going anyway," answered Hilary. "What? Why?" wondered Kenny. "Well, we were planning a sleep over anyway, and I'm not letting the Breaker four spoil our plans," said Hilary. "Good point," said Kenny.  
  
At Kelly's house in her bedroom, she was playing a video game with the blue haired cute Breaker boy. "You can't beat me, I was the champ back in England," bragged Kelly. "Yeah, well I'm the champ here in Japan," bragged Tyson. They were playing 'Crash Nitro Kart,' and they were choosing their characters. "Ha, just like a girl to choose a girl. You know the fastest racers are the boys," smiled Tyson. "Think again. Besides I have better turning and medium acceleration," smiled Kelly. They had chosen their track and now were ready to race.  
  
Kelly's dad entered to watch the young couple, as her parents called them, race on Kelly's favourite game. "I see your Coco again, Kelly. Don't you get tired of playing her all the time?" asked her dad. "No, she's cool and at least she talks more in this game," smiled Kelly. "Come on Tyson, you're in third," cheered dad. "Just because I always beat you, doesn't mean you have to take his side," cried Kelly. Just then, a missile hit Kelly, or Coco. "Hey!" shouted Kelly, "You did that didn't you." Seeing as he just passed her and got to first.  
  
Kelly's mum decided to watch too, as she took a seat next to her husband on Kelly's bed. "So who's winning?" she asked. "Tyson, at the moment. Kelly will try and win in a minute, she always does," answered dad. But he was wrong, Kelly had lost, well she was in second. At that time, Tyson's mobile beeped. It was a text from the Breaker four, er, three, "Erm, Mr and Mrs Evans. Is it alright if my friends come over?" "Of course it is. It'll give us a chance to get to know my daughters friends," answered mom. "So, does that mean Max is coming over," smiled Kelly, with a hopeful look in her eye. "Yeah," sighed Tyson, seeing her happy and hopefully look in her eye.  
  
"Hey, you can test your new four player controller," said dad. About ten minutes later, and Kelly and the boys were chilling out in her room. Kelly was writing a story while lying on her bed, Kai and Max were playing on the Crash game, Ray was observing and Tyson was watching Kelly. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, "What are you writing?" "A story about a girl who was tortured by four boys," answered Kelly. "Have you still got that letter Claire sent you?" asked Ray. "Erm, yeah. I think I do," said Kelly, reaching under her bed for the scrumpled up letter, "Here you go."  
  
"So, is it her writing?" asked Max. "Yep," answered Ray. He also noticed how much the paper was scrumpled up and there was tear marks around certain words, 'This must have upset her really bad.' Unexpectedly, Kelly grabbed the letter back and shoved it back under her bed and the boys were shocked. "Anyone want a drink?" asked Kelly, changing the subject. Around five- thirty, the boys had gone to get ready for the sleepover, Kelly's mum was making tea and she and her dad were setting the table. "Now Kelly, I hope you aren't planning to drink at this sleepover," said mom. "You should know me better. I hate the taste of alcohol," said Kelly.  
  
'Ding Dong.' "I'll get it," smiled Kelly, heading to the front door, "Hey Kenny. Hey Hilary." "Hey, you ready to go to this sleepover," asked Hilary. "What? You mean you want to come? Even if the Breaker four are going to be there?" cried Kelly, surprised. "Why should we let them spoil our plans of a sleepover?" smiled Kenny. "Hey, that's what I like to hear. Your finally standing up for your self's," smiled Kelly. "Don't jinks it. We might back out at the front door," said Hilary. "No you won't. I won't let you," said Kelly, allowing them inside. "Oh, sorry. We didn't know you were having dinner. We'll come back," said Kenny. "Don't be silly. You can wait and watch telly in the living room or in Kelly's bedroom," said mom.  
  
Kelly's dad was driving them to Tyson's place. Kelly was in for a big surprise. When she got out of the car and got out her bag, she looked at his house, well it was more of a mansion. "It. Is. Huge," gawked Kelly, "Do all the Breaker four live in mansion's like this?" "Yep, everyone of them," sighed Hilary, 'Been a long time since I've been in here.' "Are you alright, Hilary?" asked Kelly, with worried eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," answered Hilary. "I'll see you tomorrow then Kelly," waved dad. "See you, dad," waved Kelly. She then went up to the buzzer and pressed it. "Hello, who is it?" asked the voice. "Kelly Evans.." answered Kelly. "Better not mention us, just in case," whispered Kenny. The gates swung open, it looked like they were expecting her. The same servant opened the door, "The young masters are in the main bedroom." And she began walking away, leading the three friends towards 'the main bedroom.'  
  
Kelly was gawking at how big it was. It was beautifully decorated. They had made it to their destination and the servant knocked on the door and was requested inside. "Kelly Evans has arrived." Kelly and her friends went in, "Your mansion is huge." "Helps if you know your way around and which room is which," smiled Tyson. She noticed that the boys were in their pyjamas already. "You've got your pyjamas on?" said Kelly. "Well, we're going to watch a movie in bed," answered Ray. "Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom," smiled Max. He led the others outside. "Have you decided which movie to watch yet?" asked Kai. "Yeah. Rush hour two," answered Tyson.  
  
Kelly came back in the room and saw the others waiting to start the film. She was wearing a very kinky pink jacket with a pair of pink shorts. "Isn't that top a little revealing," said Ray. "You think so?" asked Kelly. "No, I think you look great," smiled Tyson. "Sucking up to her, eh?" smirked Kai. "Oh shut up," whispered Tyson. "So, where are your folks?" asked Kelly, going under her sleeping blanket. "My mom's in Russia and my dad and grandfather are still at work," answered Tyson. The guys turned on the movie and switched the light off. Kelly had fallen asleep near the end of the film and the others decided they were too, tired so they just fell to sleep.  
  
Whoa, that was long. I thought I'd never finish this chapter. Anyway, it's Tyson and Kelly's date tomorrow. R&R! 


End file.
